But doesn't that fire hurt his head?
by Funtime
Summary: Little ficlets on a handful of pairings: 8059 RL 6918 6927 "Tsuna sights, thinking that he'll never succeed in having a meeting that didn't end in a riot."


Hello, it's been ages! I bring some Reborn ficlets...

These are just some snippets of texts, ideas that may bloom one day into one-shots, but for the moment, they're little bits of tangled words :) They come from prompts that I found somewhere on livejournal, but I forgot where, sorry!

Pairing: 8059  
Gokudera saw Tsuna in his dying will mode? _  
_The flame burns brightly on Tsuna's forehead, and his eyes shine golden, also lit with a new fire.  
Gokudera sights, fawning emanating from his whole body.  
« He's glorious!  
- But doesn't that fire hurt his head? »  
It's Yamamoto's head that hurts after his comment.

Yamamoto ate Bianchi's cooking?  
She watches him choke helplessly with a quiet satisfaction. Not smiling now, Mr. Baseball?  
He's grasping for air as the bitten cookie falls on the ground.  
Hayato makes a fuss near the boy, trying to hide that he's worried, making his panic pass as anger.  
For Bianchi, love prevails, except when it involves putting things in her baby brother's body.

Pairing: RL  
Lambo was hit on by Shamal?  
The boy had long eyelashes, they covered really big and really green eyes.  
Laying on his hospital bed, all slender and light, he was a monochrome composition of curly dark hair and black spotted shirt contrasting against the white sheets. Yes, he was definitely pretty.  
« Just like a girl, whispered Shamal, extending a guilty hand towards the teenager's head. »  
The room's door opened violently, revealing Reborn's frown.  
Later that day, the doctor was a lot less pretty resting on a hospital bed.  
(I wanted to make Shamal go all-out with his stupid flirting when I realised that Lambo is indeed, not a girl. Damn you Shamal for being discriminative, give pretty boys some love too!)

Lambo was (for some strange reason) holding a bunch of pies and slipped and all fell on Reborn, Gokudera, and Belphegor?

Lambo was standing outside the window, looking into the room with dreamy eyes.  
Inside, around a table recovered by so many maps and papers that it left barely any space for a bottle a wine, were sitting Reborn, Gokudera and Belphegor. Haru-nee had said that it was an important meeting and that they shouldn't be bothered, but they had been closed in there all day now, and the two girls had decided to make cakes for them, to at least keep them going.  
After eating one of the cakes with Ipin, he had been asked to take the three remaining pastries to the Mafiosi. And here he was, with a pile of cream-filled cakes in his arms, staring through their window, getting hypnotized by Reborn. The hitman looked dashing to Lambo, perfect, all clad in one of his suits, bent over a map, pointing direction to the two others. Gokudera pointed somewhere else and they all nodded in agreement. To the teen's delight, Reborn then flashed one of his amused grins, like he was having so much fun doing something really wicked, one of those grins that made him look incredibly cool. This smile had previously made him think about high ranking missions and adventurous fame, but now he was older, his dreams and life had changed so much, mostly thanks to Reborn. Now the smile made him shiver from head to toes, and he thought about rough sex in small places, a cruel laugh and kisses he longed for. Slightly blushing, he barely noticed the three men standing up. When Reborn opened the window in one brutal gesture, his heart skipped a bit and before he could do anything about it, the cakes were flying in the air, getting dangerously close to a crash-landing on Reborn's suit. Panicking, he hit two of the cakes in mid-air, trying to prevent them from ending on Vongola's Greatest Hitman at all cost. Technically, it had been a huge success, if you didn't take into view that the remaining cake still crashed on Reborn, exploding upon impact and covering him in cream, and that the two deviated cakes did avoid Reborn, but instead hit Vongola's explosive Right-hand Man and Varia's Royal Assassin.  
Later, still whimpering from the hell that he had let loose, Lambo could only remember clearly the image of Reborn's face covered in delicious cream, and couldn't bring himself to regret this afternoon's accident.

**Pairing:D18**  
Ryohei did something that pissed hibari off, so Hibari went up to him/her and said "I'll bite you to death"?  
Tsuna is quite sure that five is already considered crowding, so when he gathers Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Ryohei, he's happy that Dino came along to distract the cloud gardian from it. Tsuna talks, Gokudera agrees, Yamamoto listens and Ryohei stares at the two others as they discuss among themselves, not paying great attention to Tsuna. Dino is whispering something into Hibari's ear. The boy seems displeased, but shows no other reaction than frowning, still listening to what the italian has to say. Once or twice, his face twitches in a weird expression that could almost mean that he's amused, if Ryohei squints at it.

And then he gets it. « Wow, you guys are intimate to the extreme! »

Hibari's « I'll bite you to death » is deadly and Tsuna sights, thinking that he'll never succeed in having a meeting that didn't end in a riot.

(i know i missed a cool occasion for RyoheiHibari, but well, D18 )

**Pairing: 6918**  
Hibari found out that Mukuro was possessed by Mukuro?  
What a shocking surprise that might be. _ Well, I still tried to stay close to the prompt  
The prefect cast a dubious glance at the young girl standing before him. These days, because of all the annoyance he got from these Vongola herbivores, even a two-person group seemed like crowding to him. But because this one was one of the guardians and wasn't so talkative as some of the others, he had agreed to meet with her in private.  
« What do you want, Dokuro ?  
- Hibari-san, recently you've been very stressed, haven't you? Maybe I could help you, with your physical matters... »  
She looked at him strangely and he just moves an interrogative eyebrow, not seeing her point.  
And from there, everything went far too quick. She suddenly took a step further and flung her arms around his neck, putting a firm kiss on his right cheek. Instantly, a tonfa sends her frail body hit the wall behind her with loud «thud». A sinister laughs echoes in the air.  
« One day, you'll fall for my tricks. Kufufufufufu. »  
Furious, Hibari turns away : it's Rokudo again. « I won't »  
(uuuuh, lame trick is lame, sorry Mukuro I made you so unwitty, but Mukuro-in-my-head is big into sekuhara xD)

**Pairing: 6927**  
Fuuta walked in while Tsuna was undressing?  
Fuuta was absorbed into his thought, trying his hardest to remember whom all these different socks belonged to. The ones with the little baseball bats were easy, the pink ones were Ipin's, the ones with all the holes should belong to Ryohei-nii-san... Trying to find Tsuna's in the between all this laundry, he opened his nii-san's door, only to be welcomed by a whimpy yelp. Standing in the middle of the room, there was a teary-eyed Tsuna with his arms in the air and right near him, Rokudo Mukuro sporting a very large grin, currently taking the boy's t-shirt off. Quickly closing the door and half-running away, in case the escaped convict decided to take revenge for interrupting them, Fuuta still noted that besides his boxer, the only remaining clothing on Tsuna's body had been the socks he was searching for earlier. Well, no wonder he couldn't find them.  
(oh well, just Fuuta walking in on Tsuna would've been too boring. Something along like « oh sorry nii-san » « it's nothing Fuuta, can you help me fold this shirt please? » so i figured i'd add some mukutsuna, but it's still boriiiing v_v)

That's it for now! I hope it's not too misspelled/grammatically wrong/annoying!

The rest are longer, so I'll post them as separate fics.  
And yes, I am pairing promiscuous x) I love most of the fandom's pairings, Reborn and its gallery of pretty boys is really practical :D I think 8059 is my OTP though...

I hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
